villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Rookie
The Rookie is the main protagonist in LEGO DC Super-Villains. He is a custom character whose powers and appearances are depended upon the player's choice. The Rookie is eventually revealed to be a citizen of Earth 3, and had followed the Crime Syndicate to the game's setting of Earth 1 with the intention of joining their organization after gaining new superpowers, but later decided against the Crime Syndicate. Biography At the beginning of the game, Commissioner Gordon is driving a police truck holding a "special suspect" from Gotham City to Stryker's Island Penitentiary in Metropolis. While en route, Commissioner Gordon receives word from Detective Renee Montoya that the Joker has broken into Wayne Tech. Commissioner Gordon dismisses this and orders Detective Bullock to look into the break-in as he proceeds to Metropolis. Once Commissioner Gordon arrives at Stryker's, he meets with an incarcerated Lex Luthor to ask for his assistance regarding a peculiar suspect apprehended at a lab owned by Luthor's colleague, Professor Ivo, whom he and Luthor were involved in the "Amazo" Project, an android capable of stealing powers from super heroes. Commissioner Gordon promises Luthor that if he cooperates, he would be released of a few decades from his imprisonment sentence. Lex Luthor agrees and the mysterious suspect is brought before him. However, a security guard in his underwear alerts Commissioner Gordon that an intruder stole his uniform and is impersonating as the security guard present with the Rookie. The false security guard reveals herself as Lex Luthor's personal bodyguard, Mercy Graves, who aids Lex Luthor and the Rookie in their escape. As the trio proceeds through the penitentiary, alongside with Cheetah and Solomon Grundy, they explore deep into an underground facility, where Lex Luthor sets his eyes on a containment chamber that he intends to release something from within. While the villains make their move, they witness the Rookie absorb energy into themselves and acquire heat beam powers that allows them to destroy the chamber's security systems. Once the chamber's defenses are down, Superman appears before Lex Luthor and demands him to return to his cell. However, the chamber's door opens to reveal Metallo, who weakens Superman with Kryptonite. The Rookie and the villains then escape to the coast guard, but are then intercepted by the Justice League. Meanwhile, Joker and Harley Quinn make their escape from Batman after their robbery from Wayne Tech. As they escape on their helicopter, they notice the Justice League fighting the supervillains and escaped inmates below them, until their helicopter soon crashes into Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves. During the Justice League's struggle in the fight, a new team known as the "Justice Syndicate" from Earth-3 make their debut where they defeat the evil-doers with ease. The Justice Syndicate informs the Justice League that their world is in danger due to a threat from their world, which it turns out to be them, as their team member, Johnny Quick, throws a device at the Justice League, teleporting them away. Harley Quinn captures the scene on her phone, but then accidentally drops it while she escapes with Joker and Lex Luthor. After the Justice Syndicate make their announcement to the world about taking over the Justice League's stead while they are away, Cheetah takes the Rookie to the Legion of Doom's base, where the evil organization discusses of a plan to expose the Justice Syndicate as frauds after Catwoman first encountered Owlman at the Iceberg Lounge, who acted devious from attempting to steal a ruby from her. The Rookie travels to Star Labs with Malcolm Merlyn, Heatwave, Captain Cold, and Reverse Flash to travel to Earth-3 and find their source of evidence there by using the Cosmic Treadmill. However, they discover that the Cosmic Treadmill was destroyed by Johnny Quick, who has taken over Star Labs. Once the treadmill is repaired and Reverse Flash uses it to travel to Earth-3, the alarm sounds off, prompting the villains to flee. They are then joined by Killer Frost and Mirror Master once they face off against Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Raven. After the villains get the upper hand on the Teen Titans, Reverse Flash returns with a newspaper detailing the "Crime Syndicate". However, the Syndicate members Johnny Quick, Atomica, and Deathstorm arrive and aid the young heroes in the battle. Killer Frost escapes Star Labs along with the Rookie, but not before she could lose the newspaper to Deathstorm. At the Daily Planet, Catwoman tries to convince chief editor Perry White that the Justice Syndicate are actually villains only for him to dismiss her. Catwoman tells her fellow villain comrades outside Perry White's office that he did not believe her. As the villains take their leave, a recently hired reporter named Kent Clarkson overhears them and invites them into his office to suggest they find Harley Quinn as an eyewitness for an interview about the Justice Syndicate. While Catwoman searches for Harley Quinn at a few of her hideouts, Killer Frost and the Rookie break into Belle Reve Penitentiary to recruit Captain Boomerang and Deadshot of the Task Force X. They then make their way to Gotham Botanical Gardens where Harley Quinn is with Poison Ivy. Upon arriving, Captain Boomerang cuts his way through some vines, enranging Poison Ivy to attack them. Catwoman arrives and interrupts the battle as she informs Harley of their plan. Just then, Deathstorm and Grid kidnap Harley Quinn and bring her before Ultraman at the Galaxy Communications Tower, who has the video that she recorded on her phone earlier. Harley Quinn's allies soon rescue her, leaving Catwoman, Killer Frost and Captain Boomerang to hold off the Justice Syndicate, while Harley Quinn, Deadshot, the Rookie and Poison Ivy make their way to the rooftop gala, where Harley intends to show the audience the video of the Justice Syndicate banishing the Justice League. However, Harley played the wrong video of her aiding the Joker in their robbery from Wayne Manor. Ultraman and the Justice Syndicate then appear and further dissuade the audience from learning their evil nature by having Johnny Quick rob the guests of their valuables and pinning it on Harley Quinn and her comrades. Suddenly, the Joker and Livewire arrive at the rooftop gala and aid Harley and her company on their escape. At the Legion of Doom's base, Lex Luthor has been watching the Justice Syndicate and discovered that they are searching for a powerful item. He then advises to recruit the most dangerous villains, starting with Gorilla Grodd. Once Luthor travels to Gorilla City, with the aide of Reverse Flash, Heatwave, Captain Cold, and Cheetah, and enlists Grodd into the Legion of Doom, Grodd assists Killer Frost, Scarecrow and the Rookie into recruiting Sinestro, who was captured by Power Ring and taken to Oa. The villains travel to an aircraft hanger in Smallville Airfield and defeat the Atom. Inside the hanger, Gorilla Grodd invents a Sideways teleportor that teleports him and his group to the Justice League Watchtower. There, they hijack a space jet and fly it to Oa. However, they then accidentally crashed it upon entry. Once they freed Sinestro, Power Ring tried to fend them off with the aide of the Green Lantern Corp, but he was then defeated. Sinestro then aids the Joker, Harley Quinn and Clayface in their raid at Gothem Museum and recruits Black Adam. However, once they returned to the Legion of Doom, Sea King attacks their base with a giant squid. Poison Ivy notices her friend Harley Quinn is in danger and sides with Black Manta and King Shark to defeat Sea King. Now that the Legion of Doom is assembled, Lex Luthor, now donning a Superman Suit, announces to his Legion that they will now face the Crime Syndicate at Lexcorp. Lex Luthor also complimented the Rookie as he pointed out how powerful they were becoming. Once the villains arrive on top of the Lexcorp building, they discover that Lex Luthor betrayed them and had been aiding the Crime Syndicate. The Rookie teams up with Captain Boomerang and Deadshot as they fight ans defeat Grid, while Harley Quinn, Catwoman, and Solomon Grundy fight and defeat Deathstorm. During the battle, Lex Luthor reveals his deception to everyone by planning to use the Syndicate's technology to be rid of them all in order to rule the Earth alone. The Rookie tries to stop Luthor by using their powers on the machine while the Crime Syndicate and the rest of villains flee. The Rookie is then teleported along with Joker and Harley Quinn. Luthor believes he succeeded once they were gone, but soon witnesses the planet Apokolips teleported before Earth, much to his horror. Joker, Harley Quinn and the Rookie find themselves at Apokolips and make their way towards Darkseid's palace while commandeering a tank to fight through the planet's defenses. They then eavesdrop on Darkseid and his followers and discovered that he ordered the Crime Syndicate to search on Earth for a powerful item known as the Anti-Life Equation. Once Darkseid notices the trio, the Justice League appear before them after escaping from captivity, but are exhausted. Superman tries to fight Darkseid, but is then thrown into space. The Justice League are soon aided by the Green Lantern Corp who fight on Darkseid and his parademon forces, allowing the Justice League and the trio of villains to escape. Once they return to the Justice League watchtower, Gallery Images Banner-lego-dc-supervillains.jpg Ddocx1o30h0.jpg|The Rookie with Lex Luthor news lego dc super villains launch trailer-20476.jpg|The Rookie with Harley Quinn and the Joker 20190113 203023 Burst30.jpg Video LEGO DC SUPER VILLAINS Gameplay Walkthrough Part 1 FULL GAME - No Commentary Category:Lego Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:DC Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mute Category:Anti-Villain Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Enigmatic